To Doubt Popular Belief
by KonaKonaFan
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Naruto and Sakura has finally gotten married, but when Konoha gets attacked by an enemy from the past, everything just gets weird. Sequel to Contrary to Popular Belief. Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everybody! The Triple K is back, with the highly anticipated…drumroll please! Duhduhduhduh duhduhduhduh DUH! The sequel to Contrary to Popular Belief!!!... Okay, maybe it's not highly anticipated, but anyway, it's still here! So here's the prologue! Review after you read, and…… ENJOY!!!!

Disclaimer of DOOM- Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

NARUSAKU- TO DOUBT POPULAR BELIEF

PROLOUGE

Although they didn't know it, Naruto and Sakura woke up at the same time that special day. They sat up in bed at the same time, they threw their feet over the side of the bed at the same time, and they stretched their limbs at the same time. As they got dressed and readied themselves for the day, a thought crossed their minds at the same time:

"_Today's Saturday… June 7 …My wedding day!!!"_

Yes, you read it right. Today's their wedding day. Today, Sakura will change her name to Sakura Uzumaki. Naruto had asked if she wanted to keep her last name, making him Naruto Haruno, but she declined. Ever since she had decided to be Cinderella to Naruto's Prince Charming, she had imagined herself as an Uzumaki. Sakura Uzumaki. Mr. and Mrs. Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki. It just sounded natural.

As Sakura ate her fried eggs, she thought about what had happened in the past six months. She got engaged to Naruto at Neji and Tenten's wedding. She and Naruto set up a date at a local chapel (in June! A June wedding! How perfect!) She went shopping with Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Karin, and her mom for wedding, bridesmaid, flower girl, and mother-of-bride dresses. She chose out wedding bands with Naruto at Ashuton's Jewelers. She ordered a wedding cake. She attended Kiba and Hinata's wedding as a bridesmaid. She picked out the invitations with Naruto. She sent them out. She picked up her wedding cake. She chose her brides bouquet with Ino, which was cherry blossoms surrounding a few white roses. She also bought some freesia flowers for the flower girl, Moegi. She looked through a bunch of fashion magazines for an idea for her hair style and veil placement. She decided to buy a small tiara to hold up the veil. She helped decorate the chapel. She rehearsed the wedding. She got embarrassed at the after-rehearsal dinner. She has been pretty busy, but she had fun every step of the way.

Now today's the day that all that hard work will pay off.

As she drove up to the chapel, she noticed that Naruto was already there, talking with her mom. They soon noticed her car, and Naruto jumped in his and started driving around the parking lot, determined to keep up the tradition that the groom shouldn't see his bride the day of their wedding until she's actually walking down the aisle in her wedding dress.

As Sakura parked beside where her mom was standing, her mom yelled, "Hurry inside, Sakura, Naruto's literally driving around with his eyes closed!"

"Yes, mom," she giggled, thinking about how silly Naruto was acting to keep up a tradition.

She hurried inside so Naruto wouldn't get himself in a car crash. As she headed inside her dressing room, she was greeted by her bridesmaids.

"Oh, how romantic!" chirped Ino, who was the maid of honor. "You know, I saw the chemistry from the very beginning, oh, yes, I did. Ever since before he's given you that necklace, he's been oh-so…" Ino rambled on, making everyone in the room sweatdrop.

As she got ready, she asked her already-married bridesmaids, Tenten and Hinata, "How nervous were you on your guys' wedding day?"

They both smiled a knowing smile.

"Well," Tenten started, "at first, I worried about everything. Is my hair perfect? Is my dress pretty? Will he like how I look? Or will he be disappointed?"

"But trust me," Hinata continued, "When you are finally walking down the aisle and you see his smiling face, you forget all your troubles and just live in the moment."

"The best moment in your life." Tenten ended with a flourish.

_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_ POOF!!!! A few hours later!!!!! __-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-_-'-

Sakura watched as the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle. Tenten and Hinata was right, she was nervous! She touched her short cotton candy pink hair, which she thought would look pretty (or at least cute) in a short ponytail, and it did. Her veil was hanging off her ponytail, as if it was the ponytail itself, and her tiara was set at the base of her ponytail, right in front of the pink elastic band holding everything together.

She looked down at her dress. It was white, of course, since she's a virgin, strapless, and touched the floor. It was elaborate as well, which was the reason she fell in love with it. Bows, ribbons, and frills, all pulled together with a sash in the back. It was gorgeous.

She stuck her foot out from under her dress. She had originally planned to wear silver high heels, but then she thought, _"Why not be different?"_ So she chose out a pair of white ballet flats. It actually looked good with the dress.

Moegi walked down the aisle. Suddenly, Sakura started having a nervous breakdown. She felt sweat form under her white elbow length gloves. She instinctively reached up and touched her necklace. It was **the** necklace. The diamond one which Naruto had gotten her. The one that made her realize how much she really loved Naruto. Her prized possession. Of course, she had to wear it to her wedding with** Naruto**, the love of her life, the Prince Charming to her Cinderella.

It was time. As the doors slowly opened to reveal Sakura, looking beautiful in a wedding dress, Naruto smiled his signature smile. Suddenly, as she saw her fiance's cheeky grin, all her nervousness evaporated. As she walked down the freesia petal-covered aisle, she felt exactly how Hinata and Tenten described. Living in the moment. The best moment in her life. Sakura flashed a large, sincere smile at Naruto.

After all, he deserved it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squee!!! Hey folks, there you have it! The wedding! Loved it? Hated it? Tell me in a review! Have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

Yodle-aye-yodle-aye-yodle-aye-he-hoooooo!!! How are ya'll doing? Great? Good. It's me again! (Well….if you didn't know that, you're probably not the brightest apple in the barrel, huh?) Anyway, the reason I didn't disclaim Sonic in the first chapter is because I didn't make into a crossover until the day I uploaded the prologue, so um, yeah. Sonic and all related characters belong to Sega International. Happy, obsessive-elphaba, you retard '^^? BUT YOU'RE MY RETARD :D. Anyway, review after you read, and….ENJOY!!!

CHAPTER ONE

_A few months after the wedding_…

Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki collapsed on their sofa after a hard week's work as a ninja. Today, they just got back from supervising a festival out in Suna, and not only are the temperatures in Suna **hot**, they got ambushed for who-knows-what reason! Luckily, the commander of the attack was young, scrawny, and unorganized. It was quite an easy defeat, but even so, did we mention it was **hot**?

"I could certainly use a shower and a nap. Dattebayo. You?"

Sakura nodded. "That seems nice."

But a nap they shall not have, for, all of a sudden, a huge shadow loomed over Konaha. Naruto, Sakura, and everyone else in Konoha scrambled outside to see what just happened.

Overhead, a huge aircraft loomed (they didn't know it at the time, but the aircraft was named "The Egg Carrier". Everyone gasped in amazement and, for some, fear. What was this strange UFO, and was its owner friendly? Suddenly, the bottom of the Egg Carrier opened, and a rather rotund man in a hovering mechanism came out, along with two little robots, one tall, lean, and made of gold, the other short, stout, and made of silver. The man and his robots hovered over to Naruto and Sakura, grinning evilly.

"Well, Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno…we meet again!" Eggman said, laughing maniacally.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes. I know that was short. Sorry about that. I wish I could it longer and update quicker, but DUN-DUN-DUN!!!! SCHOOL HAS STARTED. OH, YES. So don't really expect constant updates, ok? Ok. Anyway, loved it? Hated it? Please tell me in a review! Have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey folks! I'm so sorry I haven't been on here in a while! My dad banned me from my computer for a reason I will never know, so all I had was my mobile browser, so I could read fanfics, but I couldn't post them! But anyway, have no fear! Amy Rose…I mean, The Triple K is here! Please review after you read, and….ENJOY!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Again? What do you mean, _AGAIN?!?!" _shouted Naruto, flabbergasted.

The sinister doctor grinned evilly.

"Oh, forgetful now, are we?"

"…Apparently!"

By now, the rest of the famous Rookie Nine (plus Karin) had joined the two, eyes wide at the incredible sight. Well, except for….

"I can't believe you guys don't remember," said Shikamaru in his usual nonchalant tone.

"What do you mean?" asked his teammate, Ino.

"Do I really have to remind you? Troublesome….. Alright, it was about nine or eight years ago, when we were all still genin…."

_OKAY, KIDS, IT'S TIME FOR STORYTIME WITH SHIKAMARU!!!!!!!!!_

"It was a peaceful day in Konoha, much like the one today. My team was having a pretty good training day, and we were having a pretty good lunch, when a shadow, much like the one that occurred just five minutes ago, loomed overhead. Well, this fat guy came out of this huge airship, much like the one up above us, and ordered for his robots to attack us, just for giggles. Well, he sent two robots, much like the ones standing five feet away from us, the gold one and the silver one, to collect our sweat, hair, and blood that has fallen on the ground. No one paid much mind to them and kept fighting off the robots, although they were certainly troublesome. After they were finished, the fat guy called in all his robots, floated back into the airship, and flew away.

_OKAY, KIDS, THAT'S ALL THE TIME WE HAVE FOR TODAY. TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO HEAR SHIKAMARU TELL US ABOUT AZULA'S ATTACK ON SUNA! UNTILL NEXT TIME, GOODBYE!!!!_

Everyone stared at Shikamaru with wide eyes.

"…Wow…" Sakura gaped.

"Yeah, he only said troublesome, like, once!" Chouji said in an even more amazed voice.

"Even more amazing- where did that huge voice announcing 'Story Time with Shikamaru' come from?" Ino replied.

"OKAY, ENOUGH!!!" yelled Eggman, who was growing extremely impatient. "Yes, I came a few years ago, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!! NOW YOU'LL SEE WHY I COLLECTED YOUR DNA!!!!"

"Um, is that supposed to be a threat?" Naruto taunted. " 'Cuz it really…"

Sakura elbowed him in the ribs before he could finish.

"Ahem, anyway." Eggman sweat dropped.

Eggman held up a remote and elaborately pushed the big red button in the middle of it, which made the airship release another floating mechanism, which was shaped like a giant metal box. When Eggman pushed a smaller blue button on the remote, one side of the box slowly opened. When it finally opened, everyone gasped at what they saw (well, most everyone. Shikamaru was half asleep.)

"What the…."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

CLIFFHANGER!!!!! Lawl, Azula's attack on Suna? That calls for another crossover! More lawls, story time with Shikamaru? I wanna hear one! As for the addition of Karin, read "Contrary to Popular Belief" first, which I encourage anyway. Wow, I really didn't mean to turn this into a crackfic…..anyway, loved it? Hated it? Please tell me in a review! Have a great day!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ya'll ready for this? DUHDUHDUH!!!!! Hey, everybody! Here's the next chapter….don't really have much to say….so, um, review after you read, and….ENJOY!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the…."

Exact replicas of the twelve-year-old Rookie Nine (plus the thirteen-year-old Team Gai) stepped out of the box.

"Wha…how…huh?" sputtered a very shocked Naruto.

"Heh heh," Eggman smiled at his cleverness. "The reason I had my robots collect DNA was to create clones of all of you…although, you shouldn't look so shocked," the maniacal doctor sweat dropped.

"Wait, how come you're bringing them out just now?" asked Shikamaru in a bored tone.

"I just finished them yesterday. These are my first clones on my cloning machine, and I figured out a way to speed up the cloning process last week. BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!! I'LL TEST THEM OUT ON YOU BEFORE I USE THEM TO DEFEAT MY NEMISIS, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!!!! CLONES….ATTACK!!!!

The clones just stared at him blankly.

"Uhhh….ATTACK!!!!!"

More stares.

"….WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Um, perhaps…" one of his henchrobots started.

"WHAT?!"

"Well, maybe you forgot to program their strength…"

"WELL, GO CHECK THE CLONER'S DATABASE THEN!!!"

"Yes, sir!" the robot stated the scuttled away. One minute later, he came back.

" Affirmative."

"WHAT?!?!?!!?!!"

"Affirmative."

"OHHHH!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!!! WE'RE LEAVING!!!!"

"Um, okay…." Naruto stated, raising an eyebrow.

Eggman floated away in his flying mechanism and into the Egg Carrier. A few minutes later, the Egg Carrier was out of sight….but definitely NOT out of mind.

"Who the heck was that?" Ino said, flabbergasted.

"Well, whoever he is, he forgot his clones."

"Oh, yeah. Almost forgot about them."

Everyone stared at the wide-eyed replicas. Finally, little Ino and Sakura ran up to the current Sasuke.

"OHMIGISH!!!!!!!! SASUKE'S EVEN HOTTER WHEN HE'S OLDER!!!!!"

Current Ino and Sakura both slapped their foreheads.

"Well, I guess they aren't too different from the actual former us…." Naruto sweat dropped.

"Well, okay, what do we do with them?" Chouji asked.

"Um, I guess everyone just take their own clone home with them, and then ask Tsunade…." Naruto decided.

"Alright….."

"I'll take little Tenten, little Neji, and little Lee to the current Team Gai," Sakura volunteered.

"Alright…"

Everyone disbanded, taking their clones with them.

-----

"Oh, Sakura, you grow more beautiful as you grow! Like your name, a lovely cherry blossom!" little Lee gushed.**(A/N: Wow….)**

"Um, thank you," said little Sakura and current Sakura simultaneously.

"Oh, if I can only hold your heart, dear Sakura, I would…"

"I'm flattered, little Lee, but I'm married now," current Sakura said kindly.

"I'M MARRIED!!!!!!!! TO SASUKE????? YAY!!!!!"

"No, not to Sasuke. You lose interest."

"WHAT!?!?!?!"

"Uh-huh, he has a girlfriend, Karin, the bespectacled redhead you saw back there. And no, you don't hate her. She's your friend."

"WHAT?!?!?!?"

"Uh-huh."

"WHO AM I MARRIED TO THEN?!?!?!"

Current Sakura got a sparkly-eyed look and sighed dreamily.

"My dear Naruto…"

"WHAT?!?!?!? WHY AM I MARRIED TO HIM?!?!?!"

"Because he's sweet, kind, wonderful, romantic, loyal, trustworthy, smart, strong, and all the other great words in the dictionary!" current Sakura reprimanded.

No farther comment from little Sakura.

"Wait, am I married?" little Tenten asked.

"In fact, you are!" current Sakura chimed.

"OOOO!!!! TO WHO?" red-cheeked little Tenten gushed.

" To N-" Sakura started, but them remembered that the little form of the groom was silently walking with them.

"You'll find out."

"OOOO, I CAN'T WAIT!!!"

"…Me neither."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, folks, there you go! Loved it? Hated it? Please tell me in a review! Have a grrrrreat day!


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings, earthlings! Time for the next chapter! I've noticed a decline of "dattebayo"s in my latest chapters, so I'll make up for that in this and future chapters. Review after you read, and….ENJOY!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Sakura! Hey….WHAT THE?!?!?!"

"Yep, that's been the typical reaction to this."

And it has been. Current Sakura, little Sakura, little Neji, and little Lee met up with Team Gai at their usual training spot. Little Tenten ran up to current Tenten and started jumping up and down.

"OH-EM-GEE!!! HI, I'M YOU!!!! ISN'T THAT CRAZY?"

"Well," current Sakura commented, "Little Tenten sure is more hyper than you were, current Tenten."

"Psh. No," replied Neji.

"Wait, how did this happen?" Lee said in disbelief.

"Well, some fat but maniacal guy came down and, um, sort of attacked us and left these behind. We decided to keep them, each person getting his or her own replica, until Tsunade tells us what to do with them. So I came to bring you guys yours."

"This is kind of strange…"

"I know, right?"

"Hey, big Sakura here said I'm married, but she won't tell me who I'm married to! Who am I married to?" little Tenten asked excitedly.

Current Tenten grinned warmly.

"Neji."

Both little bride and little groom suddenly blushed.

_________________________________________________________________________

"So this is what I look like when I'm older? Cool, I loose my baby fat! Dattebayo!"

Current Naruto laughed.

"Hey, I like you, kid! Dattebayo."

"Heh, I like me, too!"

Current Naruto laughed again. If he had any doubts about keeping this kid, they were long gone now.

"Actually, I want to ask you something, as long as I'm here and all."

"Okay, shoot."

"So…um…" little Naruto blushed.

"What?"

"What are your terms with, um..."

"Who?"

"…Sakura…" More blushes.

Current Naruto grinned a cheeky grin.

"You're going to like this. We're married! Dattebayo."

"Really?!? Aw, man, that is its own bowl of awesome sauce!!!"

"My reaction, too."

"What about Sasuke? Is he still an emo brat?"

"_Hmm, that fat dude remembered to program his memories, but forgot to program his strength?"_ current Naruto sweat dropped.

"Pretty much. But he has a girl now, so the emo bratiness kind of leveled down."

"He has a girlfriend? That's unexpected. Dattebayo."

Yep, he liked this kid.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JUST A SMALL TOWN GIRL, LIVING IN A LONELY WORLD, SHE TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOING ANYWHERE…JUST A CITY BOY, BORN AND RAISED IN SOUTH DE- oh, you're back. Journey is awesome sauce. Anyways, loved it? Hated it? Please tell me in a review! Have a great day!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi ya'll! I'm back, school still sucks, and I'm not dead! YIPPEE!!! By the way, is my school the only one that makes the students play four square during PE? Not that I don't like four square, it's just that I prefer basketball (and I hate volleyball! Why? BECAUSE I'M TERRIBLE AT IT!) I also like flag football! And badmitton. And…well, I'm rambling. Review after you read, and….ENJOY!!! Speaking of reviewing, PLEASEPLAESEPLEASEWITHACHERRYONTOP!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!! I've been only getting reviews from my beloved Elphie!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! Even if it's just to respond to my view of sports that I just stated! Even if…if… YOU WANT TO TELL ME WHAT YOU HAD FOR BREAKFAST!!!!REVIEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! (I'm kind of desperate…)

Current Kiba and Hinata headed home with their smaller selves on their tails. They haven't told little Hinata and Kiba that they were married yet, since it would be super awkward, seeing how little Hinata was so infatuated with little Naruto, whom current Hinata hasn't thought a romantic thought about in quite a while, but, of course, when they see that they live in the same house, they will become suspicious and ask about it. They're not dumb, after all.

And ask about it they did.

"Hey, older me," little Kiba asked a few hours later. "How come Hinata has been at our house for so long? Or is this Hinata's house?"

Little Hinata looked up, as if to say, _"Yeah, why?"_

"Well," current Hinata replied. She held out her hand, which had an engagement ring and wedding band on it.

Not unlike little Neji and Tenten, little Hinata and Kiba blushed.

Hinata felt like crying.

"_What?...So, that means… Naruto and I…shall never be together?"_

Kiba's thoughts, well….

"_Ka-ching!"_

_ELSEWHERE…._

Current Sasuke and Karin decided to walk home together with little Sasuke, since Karin lived near current Sasuke. Little Sasuke hadn't said a single word, since he was trying to remember if he'd seen that red-headed beauty with glasses before.

"_Who the heck is she? And why don't I care that she's practically hanging off of me? Hmmm…"_

Of course, when current Sasuke and Karin kissed goodbye at Karin's doorstep **(A/N: Unexpected…)**, he knew. Well, he did say that he would revive his clan…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GAH!!!! Sucky ending of the chapter… GUESS WHAT, PEOPLES?!?! TODAY, I DID AN AMAZING SERVE IN PE WHILE WE WERE PLAYING THE EVER-SO-DREADED VOLLEYBALL!!!!! CLAP FOR ME!!!!!! Hehe, anyway, loved it? Hated it? REVIEW(please)!

Have a great day!!!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry, everybody. I suck. I really do. Procrastinators suck. I should have written this a long time ago. Well, I guess it's here now, so here it is. PS. Elphie, your Shadamy will be in soon.

------

_Awkarrrrrrrd…._

Walking home, little Ino and current Ino couldn't bring themselves to say anything to each other, what with little Ino being slightly offended at current Ino's forehead slap. (Which is kind of silly, if you think about it. Being affronted at yourself, I mean.)

Finally, current Ino attempted to break the ice.

"Uhhhh….."

"..Yeah?"

"…You're not talking…"

"…Your point?"

"…I usually talk…"

"…Yeah…"

_Awkarrrrrrd…_

Little Ino started up again.

"…Why did you slap your forehead?"

"Wha?"

"Your forehead. Why did you slap it?"

"Well…" current Ino hesitated, "I don't...fangirl…anymore."

"Fangirl?"

"Yeah. As in constantly annoy and fight over Sasuke."

"…Do I really annoy him?"

"Unfortunately."

Little Ino's face had a mixture of hurt, realization, and disappointment.

"Oh…."

"Yeah."

_Awkwarrrrrrrrd…._

"…Do I get less annoying?"

"Huh?"

"Do I get less annoying?"

"…I hope so!"

They shared a good, hearty laugh.

**(A/N: Please note that this isn't an Ino-bashing session. I like Ino, but she did get kind of annoying sometimes…)**

Current and little Chouji decided to have lunch at Ichiraku's before heading home, because, after all, Chouji is still Chouji, whether he be old or new. Or something.

"So (slurp)," little Chouji asked, "You still (slurp) like barbeque?"

"Heck yeah (slurp)!"

And trust me, that's all that was needed to be said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gah, it's short. Oh, well. Bit of a writer's block over here. Can one of you nice people suggest something that will sort it out? Thanks in advance! Review, and have a great day!


	8. Chapter 8

….It's been a while. I actually had this written out, but I've been procrastinating on actually typing it and uploading it to the site. Many thanks to those who have stuck with me this far! I seriously don't deserve it! Anyway, for the part you actually came for, here's chapter nine! Yayyyyyy!!! Oh, and a special thanks to Zohaku (for giving me great ideas), borge100 (for kicking my butt into gear), and obsessive-elphaba (because she's too awesome saucey not to be mentioned here).

-----

Current Sakura was slowly approaching her and Naruto's house, little Sakura in tow, wondering if current Naruto had told little Naruto about their marriage.

"I bet little Naruto would like that," she inwardly chuckled.

Little Sakura hadn't spoken a word to current Sakura since she reprimanded her, and why should she? She was SO intent on making Sasuke hers, and she just those dreams down!

"Wait, maybe she's…erm, **I'm** joking! Maybe I really did marry Sasuke! Heh, yeah!" she halfheartedly thought, not even believing it herself.

However, when she went into a house, and both little Naruto and current Naruto were sitting on a sofa, chatting about current and past events, any little sliver of hope she might have had vanished.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" exclaimed current Naruto as he got up and placed a light kiss upon current Sakura's pink lips; meanwhile, little Naruto was drooling over how hot "grown-up" Sakura was. She was certainly much better than anything he had seen in those magazines he'd found at the store! Little Sakura, however, was blushing and staring at the ground, pointedly ignoring little Naruto's gaping. She decided, after a few seconds, to steal a quick glance at current Naruto.

He had the dreamy blonde-haired, blue-eyed look that every girl drooled over, you could see he had a muscular build under his black-and-orange jacket, and the way he was showing current Sakura affection was…sweet, to say the least.

"He's not half-bad," little Sakura concluded, albeit semi-reluctantly.

"**What are you talking about?" **inner Sakura fumed. **"Sasuke is the only one you'll love!"**

"…Apparently not…" little Sakura inwardly retorted.

After the simultaneous ritual greeting, nosebleeding, and schizophrenia, current Sakura noticed how little Sakura was acting. She leaned into current Naruto's ear and whispered, "I need to go talk to her."He nodded and let go of her. Current Sakura took little Sakura's hand and led her into her and Naruto's room.

"Sakura…ever since I fell in love with Naruto, I've been wishing that I could somehow travel back in time and tell you about true love. Oh, there are SO many things I want to tell you! Even though you're only the clone of my former self, I feel like that fat guy that made you was some sort of godsend! Now, I can **finally **clear my head!"

"True love? I know what true love is! I have true love for Sasuke!"

"An infatuation does not equal true love."

Little Sakura fell silent.

"The face of true love is my husband's. He waited so long for me-for me! I'm not even the best he could do," –she chuckled-"no matter how many times he tries to convince me otherwise. He is willing to do anything for me; he was even willing to quietly stand back and let flirt me with Sasuke while wearing his necklace!"

"Necklace?" little Sakura questioned.

Current Sakura swooned for half a second, and then regained her composure.

"Mm-hmm, Naruto bought it for me. He left it in my room with this note."

Sakura walked over to a wooden dresser and opened a box that was lying on top of it. Inside lay only two things- a beautiful diamond necklace and a small, folded note. She carefully plucked out the note to little Sakura, who unfolded it and read it aloud.

_Dear Haruno Sakura,_(it said)

_This is kind of silly, isn't it? But here it goes- Sakura, ever since our academy days, I've noticed how beautiful your eyes are, just like emeralds after they had been cleaned, cut, and shined. I've noticed how soft your hair is, just like pink cotton candy that you get from a carnival. I've noticed how well you are able to control your chakra. I think that you will have no trouble becoming a skilled medic nin. So you kind of get the idea. I'm not the best person with words, but I thought even I could say these three little words, but turns out, it's even hard for a person with a large vocabulary. You probably already thought that I had a crush on you, maybe even thought I loved you, but no, what I'm about to say is not three little words, but five or six little words- Sakura-chan, I'm in love with you. I heard there is a difference between simply loving and being in love, that being in love is stronger than simply loving. So, as you probably already guessed, I'm crazy about you. As I was walking through the streets of Konoha, on my way to get some ramen, I passed by Ashuton's Jewelers and happened to see you through a window. You were staring wistfully at a necklace. After you left the store, I went in and bought that necklace for you. I'm not trying to buy your love or anything, but I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to tell you how I really feel. I understand if you're not in love with me, since I know how much you love Sasuke, but even if you don't love me back, I will always love you._

_Yours Truly,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

She closed the note, her heart a-flutter.

"That's so sweet," she quietly stated.

"Yes. Yes, it is."

"Can I see the necklace?"

"Of course! You'll love it!"

She walked over to the box again and pulled out the necklace. It was even more beautiful than little Sakura imagined it to be while she was reading the note. Current Sakura walked behind her former self and put the necklace around her neck and clasped it into place. Little Sakura walked over to a nearby mirror and gasped, for it just occurred to her that this necklace, made of genuine silver and diamonds must have cost a lot.

"…Why would you flirt with Sasuke while wearing this?"

"I assumed it was from Sasuke because I didn't see the note at first."

"Oh…"

"Anyway, Sakura, I want you to be nice to Naruto. No one's forcing you to fall in love with him, because, after all, you guys are merely clones, but be nice all the same. He's a very nice person, OK?"

"…OK..."

"Now, I need to make dinner. Do you want to help me?"

Little Sakura smiled and followed current Sakura into the kitchen.

-----

"Hyah!"

"Come on, little me, you can do it!"

"Bull's eye!"chimed little Tenten as she settled back on the ground.

"That's your first one ever! Great job!" yelled current Tenten cheerfully as she retrieved her kunai from the targets she set up.

That was Tsunade's orders: Until the fat guy or someone else comes back for the clones, train them so they can obtain their strength, because, after all, they could always use a little more ninja in the village. **(A/N: Yes, I'm fully aware that Danzo is the current Hokage. I just don't give a care.)**

"You mean, you don't want us to just enroll them in the Academy?" Naruto had questioned.

"Their feelings are programmed, right? So wouldn't they feel too uncomfortable to pay attention since they're around a younger age group? It's just better to do it this way."

So today, the clones' second day in Konoha, was their first day of training. Everywhere you could hear cries of:

"Byakugan!"

"Sharingan!"

"Yosh!"

"Dattebayo!"

along with other various exclamations.

However, they remained completely unaware of what's happening with their enemies, both new and old…

-----

Did you like it? Whether you did or not, please review! Have a great day!


End file.
